


LinerNiner MiniFics

by OverlyZealousEgg



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyZealousEgg/pseuds/OverlyZealousEgg
Summary: I'm really new to fanfic writing so I thought I'd start by posting something short and sweet! I think I'll be doing several small minifics for a while, but I have an AU that I'm really interested in making a whole story around so maybe that's in my future. --Hunter





	1. Missing Pelican

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really new to fanfic writing so I thought I'd start by posting something short and sweet! I think I'll be doing several small minifics for a while, but I have an AU that I'm really interested in making a whole story around so maybe that's in my future. --Hunter

The hangar isn’t a quiet place, but activity certainly picks up a considerable amount when the Freelancers show up. They’re on the hangar floor less than three minutes and in that small time slot, all hell breaks loose. Things get placed in the incorrect order, or on the wrong side of the hangar altogether, people forget what they’re supposed to even be doing, even the- wait. “WHERE THE HELL IS MY SHIP?” 

479er stared, dumbfounded, at the lack of her ship in the hangar. It was five minutes to wheels up and her ship was missing. And not one single incompetent soldier could do more than offer a nervous shrug as an answer.

“Out,” Niner instructed, her voice quivering, “get out, all of you.” If they didn’t leave immediately they were at risk of losing their lives, she was that pissed. “GET OUT!” Everyone dropped what they were doing and 479er decided it was time to get the spare ready for flight on her own. If she had to spend another minutes with morons, she ran the risk of being too angry for flight. 

Things ran smoothly when it was just her and the pelican, and she was ready to leave before the Freelancers arrived. But the minutes passed and no one arrived. What was going on? Why was nothing going smoothly? This was so unlike any experience she had with Project Freelancer in the past.

Niner leaned against the ship, her arms crossed, staring at the hangar entrance. Three minutes later Carolina appeared. 

“What are you doing here?” Carolina asked, “and...” she looked around, “where is everyone?” Carolina crossed the hangar and Niner raised her brows behind her helmet. 

“Well, my ship is missing, nothing is where it belongs, you’re all late, and I told them to leave. I probably would have shot them otherwise. Idiots.” Niner’s eyes narrowed, “where’s the rest of your squad?” 

“Oh they’re around. Probably in the mess hall right about now.. I gave you the wrong day and moved your Pelican to Hangar Five.” Carolina removed her helmet and revealed a quirky smirk played on her lips. Once again, Niner was dumbfounded. 

“You set all this up?” 

“I’ll walk you to your pelican,” Carolina said, her voice laced with amusement. How else was she supposed to get a little alone time with Niner? 

“You know I almost killed people over that ship,” 479er informed Carolina when she conceded and pushed off where she was leaning on the spare pelican. 

Carolina hooked her arm around Niner’s shoulders and kissed the side of the pilot’s helmet vizor. “Would it help if I said sorry?”

“You could just find simpler ways to break the rules,” Niner said, removing Carolina’s arm from her shoulders with a shrug, “or we’ll both be without a job.” This made Carolina laugh, and the foul mood that Niner was harboring evaporated. Carolina was lucky. If anyone else tried that they’d be shot. Niner finally removed her helmet and pulled Carolina in for a quick kiss before they moved through the sliding doors. 


	2. Citrus

With thirty minutes left to wheels up, Carolina was uncertain just why 479er had summoned her to the hangar. After stepping foot into the busy port, Carolina was positive this was payback for moving Niner’s ship to Hangar Five. She approached the ship at an easy pace. She didn’t like having time in her schedule where she wasn’t productive. But she gave Niner the benefit of the doubt. It wouldn’t be the first time she had been asked to do some work around the pelican before. 

Niner wasn’t on the floor when Carolina reached the pelican. She wouldn’t confess to it, but she had a particular fondness towards the spacecraft. Carolina took the familiar step into the ship, before she got her second foot through the gate, an object was flying at her head. Her fist flew fast to repel the object, but, just before it was too late, she caught the item instead. 

“An orange?” Carolina breathed incredulously. “A real, genuine orange.” She couldn’t believe her eyes. 

“That’s right!” Drawing out her words, Niner couldn’t have sounded more smug if she tried. “I’m not going to tell you what I had to go through to get them, but I’ll say it was a major pain in the ass. You owe me, Agent, big time.” 479er sat next to a small crate of oranges. The fruit might as well have been a chest with gold in it. Carolina was drawn to it like a bee to a flower.

Carolina rolled the fruit around in her hands, she couldn’t feel its texture through her suit, but she could admire it anyway. Niner plucked it from her hands, much to Carolina’s dismay, and put it back in the box. 

Heartbreak. Betrayal. Devastation. Agent Carolina’s shoulders sagged. Was this some kind of joke? “What do you want? I’m positive I could confiscate something I’m not supposed to know about from York for a trade? Anything, Niner, I’ll do anything.” 

“Move the box to the front, it fits under your seat, you can have the whole thing when we get back.” With a swagger, Niner moved to the front of the ship. “You have to eat them in here though, so find a way to make your being here natural, will ya? I don’t need 30 asking questions, unless you want to sacrifice half that lot to him.” The ship lit up and Carolina lifted the crate. The whole ship hummed as it was pulled out of a slumber. 

The squad leader shoved the crate under her seat like she was told. Watching the sight of the orange peels disappear brought a sigh out of Carolina’s lips. “Niner,” she said, “you didn’t need thirty whole minutes to show me some oranges.” 

Still setting up for flight, Niner grunted as an answer. 

“So why am I here thirty minutes ahead of take off?” Carolina dropped her weight into her hip, cocking her head to the side. “What do you have up your sleeve?” 

“An apple.”


	3. Body Talk

“ _Damn it_ ,” there was a venom in Carolina’s voice that 479er had never heard before. Niner turned to watch Carolina pace around the small walkway of the pelican. Her armour clanked loudly against the floor, which meant Carolina was stomping, yet another new behavior. 

Niner leaned back against the pilot’s seat. “Was the mission a failure?” She ventured to guess, wondering just what it was that could make Carolina so unusually raged. The rest of the squad had left for debriefing but Carolina had hung back, as if to add to the list of strange behaviors, and she was fuming. Niner slowly went through her usual routine maintenance, unwilling to let the distraction affect her duty to her ship. 

“What?” Carolina sounded dangerously like she was about to pull her pistol on Niner for even suggesting such a thing. 

The hum of the spacecraft ebbed gradually. 

A change in Carolina’s attitude was almost visible. She was pushing down the rage so it could be filtered before it could make it’s way onto her words. “The mission was a success. But they sent _Tex_.” She seemed to curse on the name when she said it. “Why did he need to send Tex?”

Niner flicked a switch and the lights flickered once before dimming out. “Texas? Hmm.” She didn’t know what to make of Carolina’s attitude so she just kept quiet. Niner stood up and leaned against the wall. She wasn’t about to leave until Carolina was off the ship. Body language wasn’t Niner’s strong suit, but she knew she hadn’t really seen anyone look so.. explosive.  
Silence settled between them. Carolina was ready to pop, but she just stared at Niner. The silence got tense when Niner remained silent. She didn’t know what to say, but what she wanted to say seemed like it should wait until the risk of detonation was past. The longer they stood there like that the more visibly the tension seemed to ebb out of Carolina. When the lights and Carolina’s volatile emissions faded, Niner sighed. 

“Get off my ship.” 

Carolina’s whole posture shifted. Her chin lifted, pulling her shoulders and chest up with them, suddenly Carolina had perfect posture. A grunt pushed out of Carolina’s lungs as she stormed off the pelican. 

They had never had so much as a genuine disagreement before and whatever just happened, even if it wasn’t a fight, felt like a bomb just went off. Niner didn’t know exactly how to deal with situations like the one she was just in. She stepped off the ship and continued with her maintenance, glancing up to see Carolina’s retreating figure pass through the door and move to the briefing room. Whatever had happened, Niner wondered if the problem with Tex would persist or if it would pass. She certainly did not like the drastic change she had just witnessed. Until they crossed paths next, 479er would just have to hope it was a temporary problem and Carolina would return to normal soon.


End file.
